


Translation for Lesson Two

by beautywind, Kairu_KitsuneO



Series: Leap of Faith (Eng) [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Translation, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: A translation fic forLesson TwobybeautywindMiles confronts Peter with his love confession again.Will Peter finally accept Miles or not?





	Translation for Lesson Two

**Author's Note:**

> After much changes and adjustments, finally this fic is complete (dead eyes). I’m saying this again: I hope this work helps to promote this CP, MilesB!
> 
> Thanks to NK for helping me to match my fic with an illustration, you must go see it: [Illustration(R18)](https://www.plurk.com/p/n49xml) (Recommend to read the whole fic before viewing).
> 
> In addition, although this fic is marked as NC17, it's only a pure (?) handjob. According to my standard, it's only PG13 (fk). Well please don't refer to the standard from a indelicate person like me xD.

Peter is troubled by thoughts lately. The child from across the universe who often showed up unexpectedly is partly to blame. He has made up his own mind to be alone in his life, watching Sea Horse Show; not repeating the mistakes with Mary Jane; not wrecking other people’s life so easily.....

 

But…… can someone please explain to him, why did Miles told him those words?

  
_ “I like you, Peter.” _

 

Peter looks into the determined eyes of the shorter boy who shown no sign of weakness. Before he could say the excuses adults normally used to reject, he sees Miles showing him a series of handmade poster board out of nowhere. The first one reads: [You are just in the moment of confusion]. Peter stuns at the familiar unspoken message. Miles throws away the earlier sheet and displays the following: [This love you experiencing is just an admiration for the elders]. The third one writes: [You are still young, you will meet more people in the future].

 

After the teenager has discarded ten sheets of paper, the man who had been robbed of lines is frozen for a while before he recovers his voice, “where do these things come from?!”

 

"Another Peter told me." The boy pauses for a while before he adds, "I mean another, another Peter. He is almost the same age as me, and he has an older lover. We talked a lot. He shared many refusal and excuses he got during his confession."

 

So this is why Miles hasn’t shown up for a long time after he discovered the confession on the graffiti wall? Miles actually went to consult someone from another dimension? Peter rubs his face in dilemma. How can he harshly refuse when Miles is being so sincere? But he is afraid that he will break Miles’ heart.

 

Just as Peter hesitates to talk, Miles marches forward and asks, "Peter, did you reject me because you hate me?"

 

"Absolutely not!" Peter immediately refutes as he steps back unconsciously. When he notices Miles let out a sigh of relief, he then realizes that he has been tricked to talk. Peter annoyingly pulls his hair and remains silent. At the same time, Miles approaches Peter in a step closer and inquires the man if he doesn’t dislike him, why not give him a clear answer?

 

Peter finds himself being cornered with no way out. He sighs aloud and decides to clarify, "The reasons are the same as the texts you just showed. We, adults don’t say such things for no reason. Miles, there are a lot of regrets in life. I hope that you will never experience them. And this is one of them.” He understands the surge of emotions burning in the eyes of the child. Since he has experienced before the heartbeat of puberty and the puppy love which he thought it would overcome everything. Humans believe that they can conquer anything with the power of love, maybe others can, goddamnit, even a seahorse can! However it'ss definitely not him. Peter B. Parker is a loser. He may have saved the city several times, nevertheless, his life has not been saved once.

 

That’s why he doesn't want to ruin Miles' life, this is the least he can do.

 

Miles stares at the man who seem to have not shave for days. The gritty stubble has been replaced by scruffy beard. The teenager carefully strokes the hair on the older man’s jaw. Peter doesn’t pull away from his touch. It pains Miles to see those pair of tired eyes scarred by life. If he can, he wants to be the one who smoothes over Peter's scars, even if it's only a little bit.

 

Thinking of this, Miles becomes more determined and asks softly, "Then let's make a promise? If my feelings for you remain unchanged after three years has passed; When I can prove myself that this isn’t just on a whim due to puberty. Nor it's the fever caused by admiration. Will you then seriously consider about me?"

 

It's more of a one-sided declaration than a question. Peter clearly knows that he should refuse. He should stand his ground at this very moment and not giving any unnecessary expectations; however he is also aware of young people at this age won’t listen to reasons when they are stubborn.

 

After considering for a long time, Peter heaves a sigh and finally give in. No one knows what will happen in the next few years. The youngster’s hot-blooded spirit is a pain in the neck, but at the same time, youth also means changes; they like the new and loathe the old. Peter doesn’t worries about the day when Miles finally straightened out his thinking; What he worries about is that the day when Miles never appears again, he may need some time to soothe his loss and loneliness.

 

Time flies swiftly for the rest of the days. The two of them stay up late to play video games together, Peter helps Miles to prepare for high school entrance exams together, they celebrate New Year as well as various grand festivals and small events together.

 

On Valentine's Day, Peter groans about not wanting to go out and be annoyed by lovey dovey couples. Just as Miles suggests that they can solve that problem right now, Peter immediately stuffs a piece of chocolate into the boy's mouth to shut him up. The smiling eyes calmly admire the rosy tint on the older man’s neck, ignoring the man’s attempt to avoid the topic.

 

On Easter at Peter’s house, Miles digs out a real Easter egg instead of those leftover empty eggshell from the garbage dump in the kitchen. After a series of questioning, he learns that the black and yellow stripes represented the sunflower, Peter is ashamed of his lack of art talent. He wanted to paint a picture of sunflower but kept failing miserably. Thus, he decided to use color as a symbol. Before he finishes his explanation, Miles hugs Peter tightly, making the latter breathing hard. The man notices the lad has grown taller this time. He can't help but sighs over the children of this age are growing fast.

 

One day when Miles come visiting, he unexpectedly finds drunken Peter, precisely speaking, he discovers the intoxicated man hiding in the bathroom and weeping. Peter is surprisingly obedient when he is drunk. He answers to whatever questions that are posted to him. Excluding the gibberish from the man, Miles realises that today is his Aunt May’s death day. Peter unintentionally overdrink after paying his respects, hence, his current wrecked appearance as the boy sees now. Miles, who understands the pain of losing a loved one, can only comfort the crying man on his shoulder. He doesn’t mind the tears and snots on him. Miles is glad that he came today, at least Peter has him to get through the bad day, not alone with just empty beer cans and junk foods.

 

On Halloween, Peter thinks that Miles won’t come anymore. Since youthful people don't miss going “Trick & Treat” and partying on this day. He feels relieved to retain some privacy at his own home, but the pack of candies he prepared on the table will probably remain untouched for the rest of the night. Nonetheless, Peter still awaits for his uninvited guest until he falls asleep on the sofa. Suddenly he is woken up by the candy unwrapping sound. He sleepily whispers the name of the intruder. Miles sits next to him and smiles, “Bingo”. The visitor states that he will eat all of the sweet which the owner bought. Peter hopes that Miles becomes fatter a little after the eating. It’s definitely not because of he can’t lose weight and wants to drag others with him.

 

On Christmas Eve, Miles arrives early at his house this time, saying he will stay the night at Peter’s place to make up for last year's regrets. Although Peter claims that he had no money to buy a Christmas gift, the red square box under the shabby, unornamented pine tree has betrayed Peter long ago. It's a set of spray paints in Miles' favourite brand. Peter remarks that fortunately this store doesn’t suffer the same fate as his favourite burger shop. The present Miles brought is simple and crude. It reveals to be the burgers and fries from the fast-food restaurant which Peter kept thinking about. The gift receiver hums praises of Miles being an angel before hungrily dives into the food. Miles catches sight of the man sucking his fingers off the sauce stains and crumbs, the tingling sensation and distress in his heart amplify more than the year before. In order to alleviate this pain, he eats more junk food than usual, despite his second burger is engulfed by Peter.

 

Spring goes by, and autumn comes. Year after year, the fateful day has finally come. Peter paces around his living anxiously and glances at the door. He actually wants to escape and pretends that he isn’t home. But how long can he escape? Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? No matter how long he hides, one day he will still be caught. Besides, the teenager has been keeping his words truthfully. What qualifications does he have to chicken out right now?

 

……No, Miles is no longer a teenager. Hasn’t he witnessed Miles’ transformation in these past three years clearer than anyone else? After going through the voice-changing period, Miles’ voice has become lower and deeper. Peter doesn’t even realize it until one day in last year when Miles mentioned him the shoulder touch flirting. Peter is surprised that the kid no longer has to deliberately lower his voice. The “ _ Hey _ ” has sounded more natural and seductive; The palm on his shoulder is wider than before. Although Peter calmly grasped the other’s shoulder and acted casual, his accelerating heartbeat isn't fooling anyone. He must be lying if he says that he isn't enchanted by the boy’s charm.

 

This budding of love is growing stronger with their every interaction from day to night. Looking back over the years, the growth spurt is as amazing as Miles’ maturation. He can't escape anymore. Ever since they promised this agreement three years ago, he was destined to fall. For someone who is sunny and kind like Miles, who isn’t attracted and allured by him?

 

**Miles is the hot, bright sun; and Peter is the sunflower that longing for the warmth of the sun.**

 

The one who is afraid of abandonment is him. That’s why he dared not to accept this straightforward and burning love from the beginning. Miles is so warm hearted and beautiful; Miles is too good for a useless middle-aged man like him who always screws things up; Miles shouldn’t belong to him. His worn-out heart is exhausted. He can’t afford another disappointment that comes after the thrill of love which bound to be lost into nothingness. He should refuse; he should tell the child that his answer remains the same even after three years has passed. 

 

**But why is he hesitating?**

 

"Peter," when Miles climbs through the window, his fingers on the frame are shaking. It's not his first time to confess, yet he can’t ease his nervousness. The young adult finally got out of his birthday party, not knowing how many glasses of liquor offered he had to refuse. He isn’t going to get drunk on the day when he can hear the reply from Peter at last. That’s way too stupid.

 

The man with his back to Miles seems to be too absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the younger man’s calling. When Miles taps on Peter’s shoulder and calls for the second time, the latter jolts and turns to look at him. The two figures in the living room sink into an awkward stillness. Peter finally turns away his eyes and put up a smile, "You came! I have prepared some food for you. Though I think you’ve already eaten. Also your birthday present..."

 

"You know these aren’t what I want the most. I’m waiting for your answer, Peter." Miles grabs the other's shoulder, not letting the man to have the opportunity to change the subject. He knows he is being impatient, but if he don't, 80% of the possibility that Peter will surely treat him like a child and drop the matter.

 

“Ermmm…..”

 

_ Say it, Peter! Reject this little devil! You have refused once, you can do it again! _ His left brain persuades. Before Peter had time to agree with it, his right brain growls aloud,  _ Miles is much more younger than you and he already had the guts to face it; You’ve been living for such long age but don’t dare to speak the truth? Shame on you! _

 

A debate war sparks in his brain, loud enough to stir up a noisy distraction, making Peter hard to decide on which side to listen to. His tongue is tied like a knot. Why is it so difficult to face Miles than to risk his life and fight off dangerous criminals?

 

Seemingly to understand Peter’s hesitation, Miles patiently reiterated his feelings, and requests the man not to decide what is good for him, or who is right to be with him, he can make his own judgement. At the end of the sentence, he adds one last "please".

 

The chaotic noise from Peter's brain disappear all at once. Only Miles’ words stay in his head like an anchor. And then there is peace; all of his troubles have settle down into dust. At this moment he knows, he is finished - truly done for. Peter exhales a long sigh with a clear answer shaped in his mind. He buries his head in his right elbow and yells a few times. Screaming muffledly at the verge of tears before he nods lightly.

 

_ Do as you please, I’m not afraid. _ He doesn’t want to resist anymore. He is done with running and going against his heart.

 

The mischievous brat keeps asking him what did his nod mean. Until Peter can’t stand the annoyance and wants to revoke his words. In the next moment, Miles’ lips eagerly seal his mouth, fearing that the sly adult would escape again if he is too slow.

 

In spite of the strong aggressive attitude, Miles’ kiss still reveals the immaturity of a youth. Peter steadily guiding the other, just like the first time they did, until he feels a heat source lean against his lower abdomen.

 

"...Maybe next time?" Though he should take responsibility for arousing the younger man, Peter is not expecting to have sex on the first day of accepting the love confession. Doesn’t the ultimate procedure skip ahead too soon?! He wasn’t like this when he courted Mary!

 

"I don't want to take cold shower alone." Miles aggrievedly eyeing at the culprit with a look of an innocent victim demanding responsibility.

 

"You can settle it yourself…... I can lend you my bathroom." Well, it’s his fault anyway, but he has compromise this much, yeah? Peter thinks this solution is reasonable.

 

“Teach me, Peter.”

 

"Why should I teach you about this?!" Wait, why does this conversation seem familiar!? He can already foresee the direction of this predicament. Peter shakes his head resolutely. Even if with puppy eyes attack, he won’t be deceived this time. He must hold his ground! Adults also have their own principle...

 

In the end, they get on the bed.

 

Peter berates himself for casting away his principle. When he glances at Miles' naked body, he halts his half-undressing and slowly pulls his shirt down over his stomach. Is it not too late to tighten his lower abdomen right now?

 

"You have to undress too." the younger man doesn’t mind Peter’s out of shape body. Miles, who keens on fairness, take the initiative to strip off the unwilling man. He then pecks Peter a lot of kisses, like a passionate puppy pleasing his indifferent master.

 

"Sit here." Peter narrows his eyes after being teased. The young man is going to pay the price for underestimate the grown-up.  _ So you wants to learn how to masturbate? I will teach you then, thinking you can scare me?! Think again! _

 

To be honest, this is Peter’s first time to be open and honest with a same-sex thus far. To say that he isn’t anxious is a total lie. But Miles’ reaction is much more embarrassed than him, like a nervous child who learns to skate for the first time clinging desperately onto the rail. Peter, thinking he has made a comeback, sneers a few rounds. Later he compose himself and begins the lesson after three years long. Although he thinks that everyone has their own different way to do it, he can demonstrate how he usually relieve himself, and then tells Miles to show him once.

 

"You see, sometimes you have to slow down a little and imagine something that excites you, then you speed it up; It’s different from those plainly quick rubs, like this..." Peter demonstrates it in the air twice, but the innocent adult still displays a look of confusion. Peter-anxious to be good-Parker hopelessly grips on Miles' dick and strokes it twice. He then realises that he shouldn’t have done it, what the heck is he doing?! What happened to his “no-touching” policy?

 

Peter regrets about it and withdraws his hand, but Miles clasps his hand and keeps him from letting go. The young adult quietly pleads: "Just continue, didn’t you mean to teach me? This way is a complete lesson."

 

"No, I... Hey!?" when Peter is about to recite an old saying of "Give man a fish, blah blah blah”, he jerks at the heat source covering his lower region. His mind gone blank as he blinks at his bottom. It's indeed Miles' dark fingers wrapping around his cock.

 

"I will do as you say along the way. You can feel it yourself if I’m doing it right." What a philomathy young man, always thirst for knowledge. Peter glares at Miles’ serious face with tearless grief. He only wish to go back thirty minutes ago and chokes himself for agreeing to this. However, there is no turning back and he has to finish what he has started. Peter wordlessly teasing the other’s shaft, whenever Miles puts too much force, he hisses at the amateur to be a little lighter.

 

The beats of the two gradually become one. Peter pants heatedly while praises that Miles did a good job, his learning speed is as fast as the time when they learn to swing in the forest; Miles’ face burns in redness as he silently jerking, unlike the chatty old man who can multitasking. After all, this scenario only appears in his dreams. Waking up to a dream where not only did he have to wash his damp sheets, but also overwhelmed with endless emptiness of wants. He always fantasize the day when his wet dream come true; how wonderful would it be if he can touch Peter’s skin and flesh this close. When the dream becomes reality, he can’t use words to describe one in ten thousand of his joy and happiness. Miles tries to suppress himself as he doesn't want to get off too soon, even if Peter makes him feels good until his mind melts. He has to hold on a little while longer. He wants to come together with Peter.

 

On the contrary, Peter tells him that he can just release if he can’t hold it any longer. Miles peers at the thin sweat on the relaxing adult‘s forehead. He feels distraught at how ease Peter work him up. Is his skills that bad? He won’t be satisfied if he can’t make Peter feel good!

 

Thinking of this, a bold idea burst into the mind of young man. Miles suddenly pauses his movement to ponder about it. Peter confuses over the other’s abruptly stop action, also slows down his hand. In a split seconds, Miles shifts his weight closer to Peter. They can’t help but let out a groan when their member touching each other.

 

"Please cum with me, Peter..." Miles begs pitifully before the adult can say the word of denial. His hand impulsively takes hold of their cock and begins to fondle simultaneously, leaving no room for Peter to decline.

 

"......What should I do with you?" Since they have reach to the point of no turning back, plus, he almost coming from the building pleasure. Real man won't call a stop! Peter follows the other's wish and closes firmly around the hand on their length. The two men mildly rocking their hip to rub against each other while speeding up their stroking hand. They chase after the edge until white, molten cum spurt from their head and fill the gaps between their fingers. Excessive leaks dribble down the back of their hands, wetting the inside of Peter's thigh.

 

The two men sag weakly against each other’s forehead as they adjust their breath. Miles admires the red blush tinting Peter from ears to neck.  _ He is so cute… so adorable...  _ That’s the only thoughts Miles has whilst he covers his lips with Peter’s again. Wet, hot tongues entangling and chasing after each other. Before the kiss deepen to reignite the flame of lust, Peter struggles through muffled mouth and barely pulls away from Miles.

 

It's no surprise from an elite student. The learning speed is amazing. He has to be careful, Peter warns himself as he gasps between breaths. 

 

However, Miles feels that this isn’t enough, once barely relieve the fire in the pit of his stomach. Rather he is turned on again by Peter’s shamelessly red, disarray figure and wheezing breath. What should he do? He hazily asks, "Peter, is there anything you’re not teaching me?"

 

"Nothing!" Peter blurts out his answer too quickly, as if he is acting on guilty conscience. But then he immediately explains that he never hide any secrets. He has taught everything he knows, so there’s the end of lesson. He grabs several sheets of toilet paper and shoves them into Miles’ hands.

 

According to Miles' observation on Peter, there must be a follow-up session, it's just that the man refuses to tell. It doesn't matter, he will find out the answer by himself soon, Miles thinks as he wipes the slick off his hand. When the time comes, they will discuss about the "secrets" in question.

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me three days to complete, it's all because of Peter B. Parker’s fault! Miles can sing and dance. He has the talents on art. He is so gentle and kind. The grown-up version of him is so handsome and has a toned body! WHy can’t you accept him, you coward! Which part of Miles do you dislike?? (mad
> 
> Finally the story arc advanced to the two got together. Today I used the mutual masturbation to escape this time. The next time Peter will taste the ⚫⚫⚫⚫. hehehehehe. I don’t know what will happen to them for enduring ⚫⚫⚫⚫ for three years. (fk
> 
> Thanks to NK for drawing me a masturbate illustration, I think blushing Miles is too cute. The link is [here](https://www.plurk.com/p/n49xml).
> 
> I hope you all love this ship! Youth is justice! See you next chapter!
> 
> By Author beautywind  
> ++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and Comment are appreciated!  
> Please kudos the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283305) too ❤❤ The author is amazing!
> 
> This is my second time to translate a mature sex scene fic! ><  
> If there are any unusual or awkward sentences, please do correct me!  
> Find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/kairu_kitsuneo) and DM me XD
> 
> By Translator Kairu_KitsuneO


End file.
